Jellicle Bios
by QTXAdsy
Summary: A collection of the Jellicle cats' lives and how they became part of the tribe. Takes place after the events of the show


**All right...bet I got your interest with that title, eh? Now with Cats being quite a varied show that is different with any show round the world, everyone has their different opinions on each of the characters, some more than others, that I thought with my stories I'll be put up, I might as well put up a large set of bios with the characters just to help my readers about what to expect as I've seen several on this site and elsewhere. Mines being based on the London/UK tour version **

**So we go from top with the leads in the stories to come, not in alphabetical order as you might think and their ages are done in human years.**

**And one more thing, despite how extensive this is, _none_ of this canon, it's all my canon, remember that. So I'll let you read on then.**

* * *

**Jemima**

**Age:** 5 months

**Parents:** Demeter/? (Munkustrap is Jemima's step farther)

**Siblings:** None

**Mate:** None

The youngest of the Jellicle tribe, Jemima's background is surrounded in mystery over who her farther really is, most thinking that her farther could be a random stray, only her mother, Demeter knows the truth but wishes to keep it secret until she thinks the time is right to tell her. Jemima is well known for her young naïve and carefree spirit to the other cats, though isn't afraid to stand up for her friends, normally Pounicval at the paws of his brother Tumblebrutus.

Jemima tends to have quite a tomboyish personality with her being more willing to join in some of the games with the toms rather than those with the queens. She also has developed a tomboy persona, due to watching her male human owner being a car mechanic and enjoys watching him work away on various vehicles at home.

She and Pouncival are best friends, due to the fact that they are the youngest in the tribe and that they don't have a respected parent, Jemima not knowing who her Dad is while Pouncival doesn't know who his mother is. Like the other female kits, she is a fan of Rum Tum Tugger and with Tugger being brothers with Munkustrap, her stepfather; he seems to have a soft spot for her.

For the rest of the tribe, they all know that she has a fascination with the Moon as she is seen during some nights singing out to the moon, one reason for this is due to the fact that the first fixation she ever saw after being born was the Moon itself. With this in mind she is nicknamed by Tumblebrutus, much to her annoyance, 'Miss Moonlight'. For her all she would like is to have an enjoyable life as possible, though still asks questions to Demeter about who her real farther is…something that will be kept secret by Demter for some time to come.

**Pouncival**

**Age:** 6 months

**Parents:** Admetus/?

**Siblings:** Plato and Tumblebrutus (Littermate)

**Mate:** None

Though born with Tumblebrutus (also being the last litter of Admetus and an unknown queen) just before midnight, Tumblebrutus was born first at 11:58pm while Pouncival was born later at 12:07am which, according to Tumblebrutus, makes him the oldest and Pounce the youngest, a fact that Tumblebrutus has never let down, not helping to the fact that Pouncival is the runt of the litter.

Pouncival is, much like his twin, are often pulling pranks on the other cats, though unlike Tumblebrutus, he does seem to think ahead when he realizes when a plan won't work, though sadly this is normally tossed off by Tumble and, not surprisingly, ends in disaster for them and on nearly on every occasion this happens Pouncival normally is left to pick up the pieces. Not surprisingly, the two have a sibling rivalry and, much to Tumblebrutus' delight, Pounce often loses in the various games they play to see who is the better of the two.

His relationship with his eldest brother, Plato, tends to be warmer than that with Tumblebrutus, though he does tease him now and again, mostly about him being shy and his crush on Victoria. However since Plato actually _did_ managed to become Victoria's mate, Pouncival is secretly happy for him.

Despite his mischievous behavior, he does show to have a loyal heart to his friends, most notable Jemima, and often wants to try and reform himself to become a better Jellicle cat when he gets older.

**Tumblebrutus**

**Age:** 6 months

**Parents:** Admetus/?

**Siblings:** Plato and Pouncival (Littermate)

**Mate:** None

Mischievous, cunning and yet a loveable rouge, Tumblebrutus is the loudmouth and main prankster of the tribe (Though what he claims, as Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer seem to have the upper paw on him). Despite being a young kitten, he always likes to think that he is to go on to great things when he gets older such as become the tribe protector, an irony to most as all he seems to do (along with Pouncival) is to play various high jinks on the older Jellicles, which has made them unpopular among most of them.

He boasts on that he knows a lot about queens and once said that he is more likely to get a mate first rather than Pouncival and Plato, though much like the former, he is stunned to see hear that Plato was in fact the first of the brothers to find someone to love. Nonetheless, Tumblebrutus now thinks he'll be second in line. Along with his two brothers, they are big fans of the Rum Tum Tugger and Tumble believes, along with his boasts about queens, that he see's himself in the future as the new Tugger, this however does make the other Jellicles, especially Tugger himself, think of this as just pure nonsense.

Although one of his favorite pastimes is tormenting Pouncival, deep down, he does look out for him and is willing to protect him if the worse should happen to his littermate. The same is also said when Plato became mates with Victoria, Tumble did become rather out of character becoming quite emotional, mainly out of joy for Plato and a tinge of sadness that things would never be the same with the brothers. Nonetheless he still carries on being the prankster, though some might feel that one day, he'll get a taste of his own medicine!

**Plato**

**Age:** 2 years

**Parents:** Admetus/?

**Siblings:** Pouncival and Tumblebrutus

**Mate:** Victoria

The eldest of the three brothers and the wallflower of the tribe, Plato is know by many to be shyest of the tribe and, unfortunately for him, is a prime target of teasing from his two younger and louder brothers, both of whom are a complete contrast to him. Plato from a young age was not like other young toms who'd like to play rough, instead, he found himself enjoying the games that the young queen kits would play, something that his brothers have never let him forget to this day. It was during this time when Mistoffelees would for the first time bring along his younger sister that Plato first met the certain young white queen called Victoria. With her pure white coat and shy personality when she first entered the tribe, he began to be interested in her and was one of the few cats who she began to talk to, the others being Jemima and Etcetera.

As time went on, he fell in love with her and his two younger brothers began teasing him to no end that she wasn't going to be his, though much to everyone's amazement, Victoria too had fallen for Plato too. Mistoffelees himself was not pleased with this as seeing the wayward behavior of Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, he assumed that Plato was like that and was not going to have Victoria be with one of those brothers. As a result, tensions between the two toms remain strained, even after Mistoffelees finally give in to allow Victoria to be with Plato.

Despite all the hardships he's had just to be with Victoria, and to an extent his own brothers, Plato finally feels that things are looking up for him at long last and plans for the next stage in their relationship...

**Etcetera**

**Age:** 5½ months

**Parents:** Asparagus Jr./Jellylorum

**Siblings:** None

**Mate:** None

A little fur ball of energy and excitement, Etcetera is the second youngest cat in the tribe and is pretty much known to all that she is madly and hopelessly in love with Rum Tum Tugger. For many, she seems to be have been in be crazy about him since she was born, despite this, it seems that Rum Tum Tugger doesn't seem to know how much she wants to be with him, instead, assumes she is the head of his fan club.

Despite her happy go-lucky personality, her birth is somewhat of a confusion and frightening time. Etcetera was born to a litter of four, however, Jellylorum had to endure a difficult birth for Etcetera and the rest of the litter, it turned that it that she was too old to give birth to kittens. Even under the watchful eye of their human owners, things seem to go from bad to worse. The first kitten born was taken by the human and never seen again (even today both Asparagus Jr. and Jellylorum still wonder what had happen to the unknown kitten.) The next two that were very weak and frail and sadly died after just a few hours, however, the last certain queen-kit…survived.

Even after this rather harrowing ordeal, Etcetera goes on with a happy life and acts like what happened at her birth never happened, though the rest of the tribe are willing to let the family of four (including Asparagus' dad, Gus) have time on their own when it comes to mourn the loss of the rest of the litter, sadly when it turns out to be on her birthday.

With the rest of the tribe, her best friend is Electra and, despite their different personalities, the two of them have stuck together like a magnet since they first met. She also is close with Jemima and Victoria (though Victoria has somewhat drifted away since her mating to Plato) as together they all have one thing they all love…that certain Maine Coon. For her, all she would love is to be Tugger's one and only girl and settle down to have many kittens with him…who knows…

**Mistoffelees**

**Age:** 2½ years

**Parents:** ?/?

**Siblings:** Victoria

**Mate:** None

The Jellicle tribe's magical cat and the original conjuring cat, or so it is said. Misto and his younger sister, Victoria, lived as simple house pets in different houses. Little is know about the two, but it is thought that Mistoffelees was adopted from a rescue centre as a young kitten from a litter of fellow tuxedo cats just barely 5 months old. Later on however much to his surprise, he was to be reunited with his younger sister Victoria, a pure breed white cat who came from a new litter. After being reunited and knowing they had to stick together, they eventually came across the Jellilcle tribe which, after some acceptance from the tribe, the two joined the Jellilcles. The fate of the other kittens is not known.

He is most well known for his magic tricks that he puts on now and again for the tribe for their entertainment, though they have come in handy from time to time for other things. Also though, he has a rather wry sense of humour. Despite having these impressive powers, these powers do make him seem somewhat of an outcast, especially at the fact that Macavity knows magic and that thought that Misto and Victoria could be spies from Macavity made their introduction more difficult than normal (It is thought that in London alone, there are 1/5 cats in the city that know magic.)

His relationship with Victoria is a tight knit bond that he is not wanting to let her be harmed from anyone and for many of their time together she'd act as his assistant to some of his more bigger magical tricks. Generally he gets on well with the tribe, though is often dragged around by Rum Tum Tugger, his best friend, as he is somewhat forced to be his sidekick for various misadventures around town, leading for the younger tom to find Tugger irritating.

However, he doesn't get along with Plato and his two younger siblings, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, mainly at the fact that Plato is in love with Victoria and only became mates rather hastily and that thinking that Plato is just as bad as Pounce and Tumble making Mistoffelees jump to that conclusion. It doesn't help that his humans owner's house just happens to be on the same street with those three other cats and he finds them all a great irritation. Nonetheless though, he is keen to look out for the tribe by trying to help them with his magic powers, as well as trying to improve on his skills, and keep an eye out on his little sister.

**Victoria**

**Age:** 1 ½ year

**Parents:** ?/?

**Siblings:** Mistoffelees

**Mate:** Plato

Probably the most instantly recognizable cat in the tribe thanks to her pure white fur and her graceful dancing. Like her brother, Victoria's past is a mystery though it is thought that she is a pure bred cat and shares the same mother with Mistoffelees, even though there are several who are skeptical that they are blood related.

With her being the oldest of the kittens (though recently she just became a adult queen and is the youngest adult now), she usually finds herself leading them most of the time, though she finds herself shy to speak to the adult cats. With this in mind it did turn many heads when she and Plato became mates, then again with them being quite a shy and reserve set, some could think that they were made for each other, though Mistoffelees doesn't approve of her choice of mate due to him thinking that Plato is like his troublesome brothers, though he is nothing like them.

With her being Misto's sister, she is capable of performing magic of her own, though not like on the scale of her brother and rarely has ever shown them to the tribe. Even so, she would prefer to do dancing rather than perform magic any day. While her brother didn't approve of her choice of mate, the rest of the tribe seemed more worried that she's mated at such a young age and all the problems along with it.

Despite the many things that may cause her and Plato's relationship to falter, they both are happy together and now seem ready to move on to the next stage in their lives…becoming parents.

**Electra**

**Age:** 6 months

**Parents:** Skimbleshanks/Jennyanydots (adopted parents)

**Siblings:** None

**Mate:** None

Though neither the oldest or youngest kitten in the tribe, or even one without something that makes her stand out from the rest, Electra is more than just another cat in the tribe. Although she maybe one of the quietest cats which unfortunately lends her to fade into the background at times, her story certainly is quite an interesting tale.

Electra was found as a lost stray kitten, barely a few weeks old, living among some of the garbage at Glasgow Central Station by a certain ginger railway cat one cold evening. Feeling sorry for the weak kitten, Skimbleshanks decided to take her down to London to meet the Jellicles and give her a new and happy home. As the night mail train departed Glasgow for London, a major electric power cut caused the station to be plunged into darkness and Skimble, rather amusingly, decided to name the queen-kit 'Electra' after this.

When she was first introduced to the Jellicles, the tribe were not sure about her chances of survival due to the fact that she had on her own for such a young age, but thankfully, with the help of Skimbleshanks and his mate Jennyanydots (both of which decided to adopt her as their own) she became a happy and healthy kitten.

Her best friend is Etcetera and much like her and the other queen-kits, all fancy Rum Tum Tugger, though she is not that obsessed like her, even so, the two are as close as friends could be. She has been the little apple of her parent's eyes since her arrival and may find herself either taken over from her mother when the time comes, or even following her farther in his paw steps and becoming the next railway cat. With her being from north of the border though her accent not sounding like it due to her upbringing in England, she and Skimble are the only two Scottish cats in the tribe and Skimble plans someday to take her up north to visit her homeland.

**Munkustrap**

**Age:** 5 years

**Parents:** Old Deuteronomy/?

**Siblings:** Rum Tum Tugger (half brother)

**Mate:** Demeter

Second in command to his father, Old Deuteronomy, and the current guardian of the Jellicles, Munkustrap is very protective about the tribe and his future role to take over from his dad when the time comes. Munkustrap was born into the junkyard by an unknown queen and is one of the few cats in the tribe that began life as a stray, though eventually would be later adopted by a human family.

As the oldest of Deuteronomy's litter, Munkustrap is the guardian of the Jellicles and is very protective of the tribe, mostly from the likes of Macavity and his various hence-cats. When he was young, he was friends with the young, golden queen, Demeter, and the two remained close friends from then on. It was only when Macavity actually managed to catnap both Demeter and her sister Bombalurina that the silver tabby discovered his feelings for the golden queen. After saving the two sisters from the claws of Macavity, with the help of Tugger and Alonzo, Munkustrap and Demeter confessed their feelings for each other and in time the two became mates. To his own surprise later on, Demeter had been pregnant before being rescued and would then have a young female kit in which they named Jemima. Though no one knows whom the farther might be, Munkustrap nonetheless is happy enough to fill in a farther like role for his stepdaughter.

With his relationship with the rest of the tribe he is pretty much on good terms with all of them, though he often scorns Tugger for his flirting behavior on various queens in the tribe and that it is not making him a good role model for the kittens. Though in truth, the two of them are close and generally stick up for each other from time to time. His best friend is Alonzo and because of this he made him his second in command of defending the tribe. Normally this would never really happen as it should be Tugger filling in the role, but after being frustrated of his brother not willing to do his duty, Munkustrap turned to Alonzo for help, thankfully though, he accept and has never looked back since.

The slivery tabby who despite knowing that his destiny is to be the next tribe leader, is still pretty much unsure that he'll be worthy of the role when the time comes. Though nonetheless for the time being, he wants to make sure that Demeter and Jemima will feel safe and not to lose any of them.

**Demeter**

**Age:** 3 years

**Parents:** ?/?

**Siblings:** Bombalurina

**Mate:** Munkustrap

A young and skittish queen, Demeter has had an eventful life. The youngest of the siblings, Demeter and her sister both came from a breeding centre in which they both adopted and lived in the same human house ever since. Until she became a queen, she had a rather sheltered life as a kitten, mostly looking up and following Bombalurina around. Before Macavity captured her, she was a kind and happy sort and sometimes would now and again attempt some flirting like her sister catching the attention on many toms, mostly on a certain silver tabby, though nothing like on the levels like how her sister would do it.

It was during one night that the two sisters first lay eyes on the mystery cat, both at the time being young and completely oblivious for his crimes, that he would become really friendly with them and seemed to take a certain liken to Demeter, though all he was doing was leading them both into a false sense of security. Though he would take them back to his lair, which was within London St. Pancras station, and offer them many gifts, her heart at this point felt torn between Macavity and Munkustrap while Bombalurina though began to feel suspicious about the ginger tom's activities.

Thanks to her sister, Demeter found about who Macavity really was and his evil motives and with this they tried to escape, but Macavity caught them and began trying to force Demeter into a relationship to become his mate. For what seemed like weeks or even months, she suffered much to him but during this, Bombalurina somehow escaped and alerted the tribe to their plight. Then Munkustrap along with Alonzo and Tugger broke into Macavity's lair and after a brutal face off, Demeter and her sister escaped and returned to the tribe. Following this, Demeter admitted her feelings for Munkustrap and in time the two became mates.

Despite being rescued, poor Demeter was never the same as she became more skittish and paranoid and started having nightmares about Macavity. To add more to this, she found herself, even before the break out, unexpectedly pregnant and in time gave birth to Jemima. Though many have asked her who the farther is, she often refuses to say whom, even to Jemima herself, and say it was a stray in a one night stand she met before the encounter with Macavity. What ever her reason, all she wants now is to try and have a most normal life if possible.

**Rum Tum Tugger**

**Age:** 4 years

**Parents:** Old Deuteronomy/?

**Siblings:** Munkustrap (half brother)

**Mate:** None

Adored by kittens and scorned by the adults, The Rum Tum Tugger is maybe the most well known cat to appear in the junkyard, if not all of London itself. The young brother of Munkustrap, Tugger has had mostly a very enjoyable life at most due to his status as the son of Old Deuteronomy and in many regards, this fact has gone to his head which has lent to his flirtatious ways. Like his brother before him, he was born into the junkyard to an unknown queen but was then adopted by the humans and well fed and trained him making him into quite an impressive looking cat

Whenever he is around he is often swarmed by his own fan club of kittens and even Bombalurina herself. The two of them both love to flirt on each other and play hard to get, though some even think with the amount of time they seem to be around each other that they both might have something for each other, a fact that could really harm his status among his fan club. Although he is well liked by all the younger cats, the adult cats (not including Bombalurina) all disapprove of him and want him to grown up and Demeter in particular dislikes him due to the fact that he is with her sister who is pretty like him and thinks that her sister should be with someone that is very different to Tugger.

Though he may have looks and might lack intelligence, Tugger does in fact keep Munkustrap close to his heart and helped out with him to save Demeter as he wanted his brother to have a good queen in his life. He has a practically soft spot for his step niece Jemima making sure that she is all right from any harm.

Whatever the curious cat might end up some years in the future, all that really matter to him is to carry on enjoying himself to the fullest.

**Old Deuteronomy**

**Age:** ?

**Parents:** ?/?

**Siblings:** None

**Mate:** None

The wise old patriarch of the Jellicle tribe, Old Deuteronomy is said to be the oldest cat in the tribe and is said to have lived many lives in succession. He is the father of Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger, both being born from different queens though he is said to have had between nine and ninety-nine mates, though it is unclear if the latter statement is true or what happened to the mothers of his two sons. He is very close with his sons and despite being annoyed of Tugger for not helping his brother in protecting the tribe, he still loves him all the same though does feel that Rum Tum Tugger will someday take responsibility.

Being the leader, it his purpose during every Jellicle Ball each year to pick a cat that will ascend to the Heaviside Layer, the last one being the former glamour cat Grizabella. Not only is he respected by the tribe and several other non-members of the tribe who live nearby the Junkyard, it is also said that even dogs respect him wherever he goes, though this probably is out of fear with the amount backup he has.

He is known by many for wearing a large full, fluffy robe which he has worn since he did become the tribe leader and it is tradition for leaders of the tribe to wear it, and Munkustrap is well aware that when the time comes when he will be the next leader of the Jellicles. There are rumors however that he might have a connection with Macvity, this includes with his sons as well that they could be hiding something, what ever this might be is unknown.

For the time being, the old grey tom sets to be the leader of the tribe for the feasible future, and Munkustrap is patiently waiting in the wings for that day when he becomes the next leader

**Bombalurina**

**Age:** 4 years

**Parents:** ?/?

**Siblings:** Demeter

**Mate:** None

Maybe the most eye catching queen to walk the junkyard, Bombalurina's flirting ways and attitude always seems to have a way of attracting many toms to her, including those with mates apparently. Despite this though, she is also very streetwise and Demeter mentions that Bomba knows many things about the outside world better than most and if the chance ever came, she could even find herself near the top of the tribe hierarchy, even perhaps on top

With her sister sometime ago she was captured by Macavity and did suffer by him, though it was nothing like on the scale with Demeter. Unlike her sister, Bombalurina did seem to find Macavity rather attractive at first but after what he had done to her sister, she couldn't take it anymore and escaped from Macavity's lair to tell the tribe what had happened and why they were away for so long. Soon she and her sister were rescued and for the both of them, things could at least back to normal hopefully. Even though she hates Macavity for what he did for both of them, she can't help but remember when she first met him and found him attractive, something that after what had happened she would admit.

With the rest of the tribe, although she might not look like it, she actually is fond of kittens, mostly out of looking after her niece, Jemima, from time to time and is normally first on the scene to make sure the younger Jellicles are safe. She also finds herself on good terms with the older members of the tribe though they all do say to her from time to time to stop trying to flirt with Tugger as they think he's not good for her.

With her looks, intelligence and many toms falling to their knees for her, Bombalurina may already be an accomplished Jellicle, though all she really wants is that her sister remains safe and that they will never have to go through any ordeals again.

**Macavity **

**Age:** ?

**Parents:** ?/?

**Siblings:** None (though some say he may)

**Mate:** None (currently, though some say he did once)

Every cat that lives in London has at least once heard of the name of Macavity once and are fearful wherever he might be planning to attack, commonly the Jellicle tribe. No one seems to know about his past and his true motives. Some say he has an army of stray cats at his command, some say that his magic powers are unique and are not like anything that any cat seems to hold while even a certain few believed that many years ago he had a connection with the tribe and is out for revenge, whatever it maybe is unknown.

All that is known that he once led Demeter and Bombalurina into a false sense of security, both unaware of who he really was, and kept them for his own purposes. However, after a vicious and brutal fight with Munkustrap, Alonzo and even Tugger, Demeter and Bombalurina were free from his clutches. But that wasn't the end it, during the last Jellicle Ball he invaded and catnapped Old Deuteronomy (who thanks to some magic from Mistoffelees, returned safely) and nearly Demeter, though was fought off and ever since that night, he has never been sighted since.

Even though he has not been seen, the tribe isn't taking this lightly as they know that he will attack once more and will be after vengeance. This isn't help that several stray cats have been spreading rumours that Macavity is ready for another attack and the Jellicles are in his firing line, they even say that he has an army and perhaps an heir.

Whenever he might be, he will be a shadow hanging over the Jellicle tribe.

**Admetus**

**Age:** 4 years

**Parents:** ?/?

**Siblings:** None

**Mate:** None

Though he may not be a high-ranking member of the tribe nor have any fighting skills, Admetus' life has been anything but dull. Pretty much from the day he was born the human owners of his decided he was to be used for breeding and along with another queen named Leitha. It didn't take long for them to have their first litter when he was only two years old, making him perhaps the youngest farther in the tribe at that time. Over time the two of them had many litters and all of them are out there somewhere in London or even beyond. When Plato was born, Leitha complained that she was getting tired of being used just for breeding; Admetus didn't listen and wanted to carry on.

It was only when Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were born however was that his mate had enough and left him and their human home to the streets of the city, never to be seen from again. Though many wonder what had happened to their relationship and why she had left him, it turns out that Leitha been seeing another tom after Plato's birth and ran off with the unknown tom, leaving poor Admetus to take care of their last born sons. Despite his owners seeing that he had no breeding partner, he was however granted his retirement at last and thankful for him, one human who was looking to adopt one of the many kittens, decided to adopt Plato, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival who thankfully for Admetus, their owner just lived nearby the Jellicle junkyard and that at last he'd have a family of his own to look over.

Despite his best efforts, his two youngest sons cause trouble for the rest of the tribe and say he can't do be a good dad. Despite this, the four toms are all pretty close though as his sons have gotten older, they have started to drift away from him as they start looking for their own dens. With the mating of Plato to Victoria, he can be happy that at long last that all his efforts of raising his sons has been rewarded and now awaits to see how his other two sons get on.

Though from time to time he does complain about Letiha and what she did to him, he is now that hopeful of the future and maybe trying to find any of his many sons and daughters around the city for a reunion and that maybe someday, he could be a grandfather…a young one no less.

**Mungojerrie**

**Age:** 3 years

**Parents:** ?/?

**Siblings:** None

**Mate:** None

One half of the tribe's notorious duo of cat burglars, Mungojerrie has a rather shady and suspicious past, mainly due to his connections with Macavity and what his true motives might be. His first encounter with any member of the tribe was meeting a very similer looking breed of queen named Rumpleteazer at her human home in Victoria Grove in which he was out robbing. Rumpleteazer (or 'Lovely-Teazer' as he would call her) being fascinated of a cat that looked almost like her, soon would follow him many nights with him teaching her how to do burglary, confess his real connections to Macavity to her alone(he is simply in the bottom ranks of stealing for the Mystery cat) and how not to be caught. In time they would be become the most famous due of thieves in the cat world of London.

When Rumpleteazer first introduced him to the tribe in hope of him being accepted, he was met with a rather mixed reception. The toms, the younger ones in particular, were happy to see another tom to become friends with and his off the wall attitude won them over, the older queens however didn't like him as they disapproved of his reckless ways and turning Rumpleteazer into like him, saying that before she was a sweet, well behaved young queen, not helped on that after spending most of her time with him, her accent had slipped into a cockney slang type. After much convincing, mostly by his partner in crime, he was gradually accepted into the tribe.

He was also given a difficult welcome to Rumpleteazer's human home after her owners had finally found the cat that had been stealing many belongings and were prepared to get rid of him for good. Though it was only by the good grace of the human family's young daughter who wanted to adopt him due to how similar the two cats looked, and after much reluctance, he was eventually adopted into the family and given a matching collar to Rumpleteazer, in which the two have cause various havoc in the house since then.

Though now part of the tribe, he is cautious to make sure that the rest of the Jellicles won't find about his connections, something that he was careful to not say to the rest of the them during his acceptance to the tribe. Whatever might happen to him, all that matters is to enjoy his new life with Rumpleteazer and rest the Jellicles as much as possible.

**Rumpleteazer**

**Age:** 2 years

**Parents:** ?/?

**Siblings:** None

**Mate:** None

The female half of the cat burglars, Rumpleteazer is spunky, fun, high-energy and immature young queen whose story is one example of a cat led astray. Living in Victoria Grove since she was a kitten, Rumpleteazer lived a very humble life as a house pet and was used to be quite a well-behaved young queen-kit and even had a proper English-speaking accent that was well like by the tribe. It was until one night that she came face to face with a tom that would change her life forever…Mungojerrie.

Mungojerrie had been out performing his usual burglary when he first met Rumpleteazer and was amazed to see a cat that looked almost like him, though their first encounter was cut short when the human family had ran downstairs thinking their house had been broken into, in which Mungojerrie made a hasty retreat. Nonetheless Rumpleteazer would meet the mysterious tom coming to her human home getting to know her. Finding him so fascinating and different than the rest of the tribe she'd known before, she then asked if she could come with him on his various outings, from then on, there was no turning back.

Rumpleteazer would then introduce him to the tribe and would afterwards learn the life of robbery from her partner in crime. It was that Mungojerrie had told her that she would have to meet Macavity, his boss and the Napoleon of Crime. Oddly, Rumpleteazer never met the infamous cat, but was met with two of his hence cats who welcomed her and would instruct both of them of various tasks they were to perform, all of which being acts of robbery.

The older female cats in the tribe all say they miss the old Rumpleteazer and say that Mungojerrie has been nothing but a bad influence on her. Nonetheless to her, meeting Mungojerrie has been probably been one of the best things that has happened to her and now wants to enjoy this new life of hers to the fullest.

**Alonzo **

**Age:** 5 years

**Parents:** ?/?

**Siblings:** None

**Mate:** Cassandra

Known by his black and white fur pattern, Alonzo is Munkustrap's best friend and second in command of defending the tribe. Little is said about his past other than living his life as the family pet and being one the older figures in the tribe. Ever since they were kittens, Alonzo and Munkustrap have been the best of friends and the two have trusted each other with almost everything, the most notable of trust the two have for each other was the unexpected news that Alonzo was to be Munkustrap's number two.

In tradition, the two sons of the tribe leader must act as the tribe protectors. While Munkustrap followed this protocol, Tugger unfortunately, being the youngest, became a rebel being more interested in pleasing the queens and queen-kits. Frustrated of his brother not helping, Munkustrap turned to a bewildered Alonzo and asked him to help take Tugger's place. Despite many saying that it was not traditional for this sort of action, Alonzo happily took the position and has on more than one occasion proved that he is worthy of this post and that Munkustrap's suggestion of picking him was correct.

Away from being the second in command, Alonzo likes to sometimes try and flirt with several queens, though thankfully nothing like on the scales with Tugger, plus this is now rare for him to do so as since rising up to the rank he is in, he now has a mate, Cassandra. The two of them hadn't really grown up with each other, Cassandra joined the tribe sometime after Alonzo did, they would meet now and again when he would be out during his night patrols and they would get on talking with one another. As time went on, these night patrols would act almost like dates, though thankfully, Alonzo being off guard didn't cause in disasters for them! One thing led to another and the two of them became mates, sadly though for them, with Alonzo's almost never-ending duty, the two of them have had little to no time in trying to properly settle down and have kittens of their own.

Nonetheless, Munkustrap is happy for his friend's commitment to his post and finding a mate for himself. Hopefully Alonzo and Cassandra will have a family of their own in the not too distant future.

**Cassandra**

**Age:** 5 years

**Parents:** ?/?

**Siblings:** None

**Mate:** Alonzo

A mysterious figure in the tribe, Cassandra is (along with possibly Victoria) the only pedigreed Jellicle cat. Like with Alonzo, little is know about her past though while exploring the city streets (her human owners having recently moved to the area) she stumbled upon the tribe and coming from a background with no interaction from other cats, it came as something of a culture shock for her. Though the tribe were suspicious of her, particular Bombalurina, causing her to be chased off at first several times, she soon became one with the Jellicles.

She and Bombalurina are great rivals in trying to outmatch who is the most eye catching queen in the tribe and the two now and again flirt with many toms, though many would say that the scarlet queen perhaps has the upper paw in this situation. For a while, didn't have many friends to call by, until she met Alonzo.

Now and again they'd meet while during his patrols and Alonzo soon got to know more about her, in time, their relationship grew until they fell in love, though much to Cassandra's frustration, Alonzo's night patrols had been difficult during this time, mainly as Macavity had catnapped Demeter and Bombalurina and that he was needed to help Munkustrap to get them back. However in the end, by the time he did return, Cassandra and him finally settled to becoming mates.

They are quite new into being mates and the two are still figuring out ways of how they can settle down due to Alonzo's guard duty, which does takes it's effect on their relationship, some even argue that they are maybe not able for it. What ever happens though, Cassandra is willing to make it work.

**Skimbleshanks **

**Age:** 8 years

**Parents:** ?/?

**Siblings:** None

**Mate:** Jennyanydots

The tribe's railway cat and one of the few in the tribe not based from being in London. Originally from Scotland, Skimble started life as many of the railway cats based from Glasgow Central Station and started his railway journeys mostly round various Scottish routes, most notably with the Glasgow to Edinburgh main line, gaining more experience as he went along before rising up to the challenge to try out the Night Mail train on the west coast line to London and back again, this would also be the first time he'd cross the border into England.

Whilst being based in London, he found time to explore the city and this was when he first came across the Jellicle Tribe. With the cats not knowing about Scotland, they were curious with this tom, but his warm and friendly nature won them over in the end. Even though he would become one of the tribe, his busy and hectic duty with the Night Mail made things rather difficult for him to form strong friendships, thankfully, other railway cats would take rotary in who would have a shot of taking the Night Mail in which allowed Skimbleshanks to made the Junkyard his second home. He would also bring gifts from his homeland to show to the tribe, most notably bringing a set of bagpipes which Rum Tum Tugger took for himself, though is know for being rotten at them and even Skimble regrets taking them with him after hearing his playing! It was during these early days in the Junkyard that he became friendly with the Gumbie cat, Jennyanydots.

Before he'd go out on his journeys back up north, he would have time to meet with her and sometimes make sure the kittens would be behaving and would nearly all the time help her out with various errands. Being younger back then, Skimbleshanks' Scottish manner was very different from what Jenny was use to and in time, she would find herself attracted to the railway cat. Soon afterwards, they would become mates and have been together for many years now. Sadly with their demanding duties, they've been unable to have kittens on their own, though Skimbleshanks found an lost and forgotten queen-kit in Glasgow, knowing that the kitten wouldn't survive on it's on, so he took the little kitten to the safety of the tribe and named her Electra.

Thanks to this, he and Jennyanydots have a family of their own at last and until they have kittens someday, Electra is the little apple of their eyes. For now, their future together looks fine, only thing that Skimbleshanks seems wary about is making sure that the Night Mail always runs on time…and keeping a close eye on a certain cat about town that his mate seems very interested in…

**Jennyanydots**

**Age:** 8 years

**Parents:** ?/?

**Siblings:** None

**Mate:** Skimbleshanks

The old Gumbie cat, Jennyanydots is one of the older cats in the tribe and is a motherly nurse cat and making sure that the kittens are well behaved, especially her adopted daughter Electra. During the day her human family think she is lazy as she just seems to sleep all through the day, though at night she becomes active and teaches the mice how to crocheting, tatting and even how to play music. She even believes that the cockroaches need employment to help stop their destructive habits, one of these for her creating a beetles tattoo and teaching them how to tap dance.

Jenny's family line has been with the Jellicles before even her parents were born and she knows almost everything about the tribe's history, though has become adopted by human owners like several of her family before. She is also very good friends with Jellylorem, as the two of them have known each other since they were kittens and both are very protective of the kittens. From her younger days when she had just reached adulthood, she first met the then newest Jellicle member of the tribe, Skimbleshanks.

Curious about this cat and where he came from, she attempted to try and talk to him, though was impressed of how he seemed make sure the kittens would be well behaved. Despite him having to go up north many times, they did have time to chat and the Gumbie cat soon finding this Scottish cat's manners charming and even himself rather attractive. Sometime later, the two of them became mates and thanks to Skimble finding a little queen-kit on his travels and brought her to Jennyanydots, the two decided to adopt her and raise her as their own.

Though mated to Skimbleshanks, she does though find herself attracted to Bustopher Jones which she claims that she only likes him as a fan, though both Skimbleshanks and Electra are not sure if she is telling the truth. Nonetheless, she is happy with her life and can only hope that Electra will grow into a fine queen someday and maybe even take over her role in the future.

**Asparagus Jr. **

**Age:** 9 years

**Parents:** Gus (Asparagus Snr.)/?

**Siblings:** None

**Mate:** Jellylorem

The son of his famous dad, Asparagus (or Jr. as he known by his dad) is a rather shy and quiet individual who unlike his farther, does not wish to follow in his paw steps and to become a theatre cat. The result of a one night stand many years between Gus and an unknown queen who is thought to be one of Gus' many fans, Jr. was left one night by the theatre door at which Gus was performing at, the unknown female cat that Gus had mated reveled that this tom-kit was his son and that she didn't know what to do with him, in which afterwards the queen left in disgrace leaving a stunned Gus to raise the young tom himself and named him Jr. or Asparagus II.

Sadly, Asparagus' kittenhood wasn't all that good as his father's busy life at the theatre resulted him being kittensat by many of the tribe and in time by the time he was becoming an adult, he had grown bitter at his dad for not really being there for him growing up. It was during that time that he would meet Jellylorem; she had felt sorry for the two of them and wanted to try and help them become closer. Though reluctant to do this, Asparagus eventually decided to tag on. To his amazement and thanks to her, he and his father began to settle their differences, though it would take more time, it was a start for them. However, for Asparagus he had started to find himself closer to Jellylorem.

He was though unsure about these feelings for her, he did pluck up the courage to tell her and much to his surprise, she also said her feelings for her and in time he would find himself being adopted by her owners (Asparagus being a stray since being raised by his dad.) and they would become mates. Despite being with each other for many years, the two didn't have kittens of their own, though when they were both eight years, Asparagus found out she was pregnant, and they were both quite old to be parents. Sadly, three of their litter of four didn't survive with only one queen-kit, Etcetera surviving.

Despite this terrible event, Asparagus is happy to be a family tom and looking out for his daughter and his mate making sure that nothing else will go wrong with them from then on. With that in mind, someday though, he will hopefully finally settle his differences with his dad and that they'll become closer.

**Jellylorem**

**Age:** 9 years

**Parents:** ?/?

**Siblings:** None

**Mate:** Asparagus Jr.

One of the older cats in the tribe, Jellylorem has had a family that been with the Jellicles before she was born and has seen many new faces arriving in her time. Since her kittenhood, her best friend has always been Jennyanydots and together they've been the they looking out for the younger cats in the tribe though through all of this, neither of them did have kittens of their own.

When she was young kitten however, her idol was always Gus, the theatre cat. She would sneak into the theatre watching his performances and always imagining to herself that she herself would be up on that stage someday. Later on, Gus returned to the Junkyard to stun them when he turned up with a young tom-kit that was apparently his son, in which he named Asparagus Jr. and decided to try and raise his son while carrying on his theatre work. Jellylorem became friends with Gus' son, though was sadden to hear that neither of the toms seem to have a happy relationship as Asparagus' felt that his dad wasn't really looking out for him. It was then shortly after some years after hitting adulthood that Jellylorem decided to try whatever she could to bring them closer together, though she found herself finding herself getting closer to Gus, much to Asparagus' annoyance.

In time however, thanks to her, both father and son started to become closer and with her time spending with Gus' son, she had found herself falling in love with Asparagus Jr. and one day, he confessed to her about his own feelings he had for her and in time, the two came together. Until they were quite late on into their lives together, they had failed to have kittens until about she was eight, though it was a horrific time for the couple as only one of their litter of four would survive. Jellylorem would blame herself for being too old to have kittens and would mourn about their loss for some time after that.

Nonetheless, she is now happy once more thanks to having a wonderful daughter, a mate that has been with her for many years now and achieving her dream of being alongside her idol, Gus.

**Asparagus Snr. (Gus) **

**Age:** 18 years

**Parents:** ?/?

**Siblings:** None

**Mate:** None

Second only to Old Deuteronomy, Gus is the oldest cat in the tribe and one with a proud past of being the Theatre cat. Despite bring now retired from his theatre work for several years now, he has had a very eventful life from since being a young kitten. Coming from a background of theatre cats, Gus would find himself joining the ranks of those special types of cats in London.

He would start of acting as being understudying to other cats in shows before taking over in lead cat parts in shows and began making a name for himself in cat circles. Not surprisingly, he developed a large and loyal following of fans, though it was with one fan that would turn his life upside down. Being a young tom in his prime, he found himself taking one pretty looking and very excited queen with him, a groupie of his no less, to the Junkyard after a show one night and resulted in having a one-night stand with the queen which during the morning after, the two parted ways and the theatre cat wouldn't see her again…until about a year later when she turned up with a tom-kit and claiming that it was his son.

Despite this revelation and the tribe questioning him what exactly had happened, he nonetheless decided to raise his son, now named Asparagus Jr., on his own, though with the amount of theatre work he was having to do, he found himself spending little with his son and caused the two to find themselves drifting apart from each other, even when Gus finally retired from the theatre, the two of them had a very lukewarm relationship with each other that seemed unfixable. It wasn't until with Jellylorem's help of trying to help the two make amends that things would pick up for Gus and his son.

Since then from now retiring, Gus still likes to tell the younger Jellicles about his many theatre roles though does feel that kittens are not trained like they use to be. However, he is extremely proud that his son has found a wonderful mate for himself and that Gus is now a grandfather to Etcetera, however he does seem to notice that his own granddaughter does bare an uncanny resemblance both in looks in happy-go lucky attitude to that queen he mated with all those years ago, and the fact that she is following a certain tom in the form of Rum Tum Tugger makes it quite a spooky coincidence for him.

**Coricopat and Tantomile**

**Ages:** 6 years

**Parents:** ?/?

**Siblings:** None

**Mates:** None

The mysterious duo of mystical twin cats, Coricopat and Tantomile are said to have to have their family roots that stretch back way before even perhaps before Old Deuteronomy became the tribe leader, either way, despite mostly staying in the background, they carry a long Jellicle history. The two littermates are once again some of the few of the tribe that were born in the Junkyard but have no human owners.

Despite remaining in the background and seemly being mystifying, the two surprisingly don't have a mysterious background like the other cats. They were both born to a tabby queen of the same breed, though she disappeared one day from the Junkyard when the twins were only about two years old and was never seen again, this of course caused the two to remain with each from then on.

The two of them have a unique way of communicating to each other with the power of being physic; this also has made them really useful to the Jellicles by letting the tribe know that an unknown cat, mostly Macavity, is near and the first to feel any changes in the air that could threaten the tribe. The two of them have a practically dislike for Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, but mostly for the former as they disapprove of their behavior of stealing, but also that they sense something suspicious with Mungojerrie that he might have a connection with Macavity and that Mungojerrie could betray them all.

In contrast to this, they do have a great respect for Old Deuteronomy and are normally beside him, along with Munkustrap, in assisting him in the running of the tribe. Despite many of the Jellicle cats all out to find their mate someday, Coricopat and Tantomile do not wish to find their chosen mates and instead will remain with each other permanently and do their part in helping the tribe.

**Bustopher Jones**

**Age:** 9 years

**Parents:** ?/?

**Siblings:** None

**Mate:** None

The cat about town, Bustopher Jones is an overweight friend of the Jellicles and now and again visits the Junkyard, mostly the time of the Jellicle Ball and to see his nephew and niece, Mistoffelees and Victoria. Though not really one with the tribe, he is greatly respected by all of them and is said to have rich human owners, which has helped him in being very sophisticated and getting himself around in Jellicle society.

Before meeting the tribe, he simply went round around to many of the gentlemen's clubs in London, mostly around St. James' Street, hence earning the nickname of '_The_ St James' Street Cat.' It was many years ago news was on the street that his long lost sister, a tuxedo queen, had given birth to several litters and two of them, Mistoffelees and Victoria, were ones that stayed nearby from one of his clubs. Though the news was in fact quite late in getting to him and never found his sister, but by the time he did get to see his nephew and niece at last, they had become one with the Jellicle tribe, though the latter were amazed to see _the_ Bustopher Jones, a famous name even then to the tribe back then, standing there meeting Victoria and Mistoffelees. From then on, his friendship with the tribe began.

Due to his constant time spending with these many clubs in the city, he has gained a lot of weight to become a '25-pounder' and is said to be putting on weight everyday which does make the Jellicles rather concerned about this fact. Though he is liked by all the tribe, in particular, Jennyanydots pretty much admires him up to the point more than her own mate Skimbleshanks, a fact that made the railway cat feel a slight grudge on Bustopher for unintentionally gaining affections from Jennyanydots. Nonetheless, with his warm relationship with Mistoffelees and Victoria, it'll seem that he has happy to have the Jellicles as his friends.

**Grizzabella**

**Age:** 7 years

**Parents:** ?/?

**Siblings:** None

**Mate:** None

The once former glamour cat, Grizzabella is a cat who once had it all, but unfortunate circumstances caused her to leave the tribe, either if she left by her own accord of was banish remains anonymous to the younger cats who didn't know about her. What is know however is that before she was a very attractive queen and had many toms going for her, though this did lead for her to become quite haughty around the other Jellicles.

It is also during this time when she was five years old she caught the attention of one certain tom she formed a relationship with, some even think that it could've been Macavity. It was the point in her life when everything went wrong for her. After the Jellicle Ball that year, a major fight took place when Macavity give Munkustrap and Alonzo, both fighting him off, some major injuries. In the end, they did fight him off, but Grizzabella left in a trail confusion to some and went on with a life away from the tribe in the outside world with the humans.

Within a few years, the once gorgeous feline found herself looking dilapidated and a shadow of once well-known glamour cat, her chances of finding a home with any human proved to be a failure for her. With this realization, she found herself with all but one choice…return to the tribe.

Her return also mark the anniversary of when she last left and was met with a icy reception from the tribe members who remembered that day and was shunned by them. Only the kittens who had never know what had happened try to give her a chance. Finally after several attempts that same night, she was accepted into the Jellicles once more. With her redemption, she was chosen to make her way to the Heaviside Layer for her chance to be reborn. Though what really happened that night may never be truly known, all that is known that after what happened to her, she was finally accepted as a Jellicle before leaving them. Maybe one day a reborn Grizzabella may appear in the not too distance future.

* * *

**Phew, god that was hard. **

**Now I know a lot of you have perhaps many questions about some of these theories, some are popular fan suggestions, some are minor and some are off my own bat. Right now though, I'm pretty burnt out after writing this and it has let out all that information that has been crammed in my head for so time now.**

**Some of you are perhaps asking 'Where is Rumpus Cat?' Well remember his character is from a story and not really a member of the tribe as such, then again who knows, he might make an appearance in these stories maybe. Hopefully you've enjoyed this and if you want to find out why I did this to that character and so forth, just drop me a PM and I'll be happy to say why. Until, catch you later.**


End file.
